bigbluehousefandomcom-20200214-history
Lijst van Bruine Beer in het Blauwe Huis afleveringen (Nederlands)
Seizoen 1 (1997) # Waar Beer is ben je thuis / When Bear is You're Home # Water, overall water / Water, Water Everywhere # Waarom beren niet kunnen vliegen / Why Bears Can Not Fly # Hoera het is Herfst / Hooray It's Autumn # Beregezond / Be Healthy # Eerlijk delen / Fair Share # De Muizenpartij / Mouse Party # De vorm van een Beer / The Shape of a Bear # Wat brengt de Post, Vandaag? / What Brings the Mail, Today? # Verschillende Kleuren / Different Colors # Dansen van vroeg tot laat / Dancing Asked to Leave # Ojo's Orkest / Ojo's Orchestra # Het één hoort bij het ander / One is Similar to the Other # Een Winterslaapje / A Winter's Nap # Toveren in de keuken / Magic in the Kitchen # Eet, drink sap en wees vrolijk / Eat, Drink Juice and Be Merry # Lets Kwijt / Something Lost # Werken als een Beer / Working as a Bear # Lentekriebels / Spring Fever # Stel je voor / Imagine For # Het grote klein bezoek / The Great Little Visit # Lekker vies / Nice Dirt # Ochtend Glorie / Morning Glory # Luister goed / Listen Up # Zomer Koeler / Summer Cooler # Vrienden voor het leven / Friends for Life # Terug naar de natuur / Back to Nature # De Olympische Spelen / The Olympic Games # De Logeerpartij / The Sleepover # Je leert iedere dag iets nieuws / You Learn Something New Every Day # Goede Tijden / Good Times # De grote Fantasten / The Great Fantasy # Het zit in je hoofd / It's In your Head # Oeps, Mijn Fout / Oops, My Mistake # Beer Verjaardagsfeest / Bear's Birthday Party # Er Groeit een Plant in het Huis / It Grows a Plant in the House # Het grote bezoek aan het Blauwe Huis / The Doctor's Visit at the Blue House # Een Helpende Hand / A Helping Hand # Bang en Angst / Afraid of Fear # Je klinkt als een klok / You Sound Like a Bell Seizoen 2 (1997-1999) # Oh baby baby / Ooh Baby Baby # De verdwenen kaas / The Missing Cheese # Ik heb iets Uitgevonden / I Have Invented Something # Alles Verandert / Everything Changes # Gevoelige Spelen / Sensitive Games # Goede helpen manier / Good Helping Way # Danskriebels / Dance Fever # Tetters reisje / Tutter's Trip # Aankleden Dag / Dress Up Day # Interactieve / Interactive # Dat heb ik Gebouwd / That's What I Built # De Voorschot / The Advance # Gevoelens tijd / Feelings Time # Insekten / Insects # Wij Zijn Meisjes / We Are Girls # Het is mij een mysterie / It's a Mystery to Me # Alle begin is Moeilijk / Every Beginning is Hard # De Weer Beer / All Weather Bear # Beroepen ik Bosland Vallei / Occupations in Woodland Valley # Boeken kan lezen / Books Can Read # Geur-o-rama / Smell-o-rama # Niet bang / Not Afraid # Wees gewoon jezelf / Just Be Yourself # Liefde is een wonder / Love is a Miracle # Denken tijd / Thinking Time # Beer wetenschap / Bear's Science # Tegengestelden / Opposites # Zorgvulding dokter / Careful Doctor # Water van cycli / Water Cycles # Koningin Ojo / Queen Ojo # Wij zijn Jongens / We Are Boys # Wat Mijn de Jouwe / What's Mine is Yours # Vermist Vrienden / Missing Friends # Sporten tijd / Sports Time # De wonderen maan / The Wondering Moon # Dagen zijn voorbij / Days are Over # Samenwerkende pastei / Cooperating Pie # Geschiedenis / The History # Op het Potje / On the Potty # Gevonden en vorleren / Lost and Found # Halloween Beer / Halloween Bear # Vrienden bij Spel / Friends at Play # Het wachten / The Waiting # Beer Dankzegging / Bear's Thanksgiving # Grootouders / Grandparents # Bij mijzelven / By Myself # Beer grotten Ontdekking / Bear's Cave Discovery # Geweldig Bozeok / Great Visit # Gelukkige Vakantie, Deel 1 / Happy Holidays, Part 1 # Gelukkige Vakantie, Deel 2 / Happy Holidays, Part 2 Seizoen 3 (1999-2000) # Ojos Verdagsfeest / Ojo's Anniversary # De Gouden Sleutel / The Golden Key # Bosland Vallei Welkom, Deel 1 / Woodland Valley's Welcome, Part 1 # Bosland Vallei Welkom, Deel 2 / Woodland Valley's Welcome, Part 2 # Lees mijn Boek / Read My Book # Het eten van Diner / Eating Dinner # Muis School Eerste Dag / Mouse School's First Day # Ik verloor mijn Ritme / I Lost My Rhythm # Muis Familie / Mouse Family # Aantal Toegang / Number Access # Data Spelen / Date Play # Rekenen tijd / Count Time # Vleermuizen zijn niet bang / Bats are Not Afraid # Wat Experimenteer Doet Beer willen proberen? / What Experiment Does Bear Want to Try? # Frisse Energie / Fresh Energy # Verkoop Beer / Marketing Bear # Onze het Omgeving Festival / Our Neighborhood Festival # De fee Verhaal bal / The Fairy Tale Ball # Tekst, tekst, tekst / Words, Words, Words # Een Boeken Hoekje / The Book Nook # De Werf Verkoop / The Yard Sale # Munt je helpen / Recipe of Help # De grote Malspel Zelvaart / The Big Ballgame Bonanza # Stormachtig Weer / Stormy Weather # Dans gaat / Dance Beginning # Basis schrijven / Basic Writing # Koesteren! / Nurture! # Tetter verrassing om twee uur / Tutter's Surprise at Two O'Clock # Eenzaam huis / Lonely Home # Gaat slapen / Go to Sleep Speciaal (2000) * Bruine Beer in het Blauwe Huis Leef!: Verdagsfeest / Bear in the Big Blue House Live!: Birthday Party Seizoen 4 (2001-2002) # Gezichtspunt / Point of View # Meer vrienden bij Spel / More Friends at Play # Stap voor stap / Step by Step # Het Algemene Opslag / The General Store # Beer grote van het Kostuum Partij / Bear's Big Costume Party # Een Echt Kwanzaa Feestdag / A Really Kwanzaa Holiday # Tonen en Vertel / Show and Tell # Dankbaar voor Bosland Vallei / Thankful for Woodland Valley # Gezeg van Romans / Authority of Novels # Wanneer Harry Voldaan Hallie / When Harry Met Hallie # Verjaardag van de muis / Mouse Birthday # De Grote Bandini / The Great Bandini # Beer Neemt je Mee Naar School / Bear Takes You to School # Wat Doet Bear Wilt Bouwen? / What Does Bear Want to Build? # Spelen Winkel / Playing Store # Liefde dag / Love Day # Quiz Legendenboeken / Quiz Legendaries # Een Zeer Hanukkah Feestdag / A Very Hanukkah Holiday # Wijzigingen Aanbrengen / Making Changes # Winter inhoud / Winter Content # Ergens Gevonden / Found Somehwere # Beer Grote Mysterie / Bear's Big Mystery # Vrijwilligers van Bosland Vallei / Volunteers of Woodland Valley # Wat Doet Ojo Willen om te Doen van haar Foto? / What Does Ojo Want to Do with Her Picture? # Tetter Favoriete Kwekerij Rijm / Tutter's Favorite Nursery Rhyme # Dieren in Ons Huis! / Animals in Our House! # De baby is er! / The Baby's Here! # De Oude Beer Spelen / The Old Bear Game # Meest Aankleden Ding / Most Dress Up Thing # Ik deed dat! / I Did That! # Van Moedig Lafaard / The Brave Coward # Het kopen van geld / Buying Money # Het Bosland Vallei Ploeg / The Woodland Valley Team # Ojo Krijgt Glazen / Ojo Gets Glasses # Kleuren Overal! / Colors Everywhere! # De snack grafiek / The Snack Graphics # Skippy Bezoek / Skippy's Visit # Kijk Zorgvuldig… / Look Carefully... # Schoon en Glans / Clean or Shine # Beer Grote Pyjama Partij / Bear's Big Pajama Party Seizoen 5 (2002-2003) # Rocko Bezoek / Rocko's Visit # Maken van het Diner / Making Dinner # Tetters schoenen / Tutter's Shoes # Favoriete Mythen / Favorite Myths # Beer Grote Vakantie / Bear's Big Holiday # Lets Om te Doen, Tetter / Something to Do, Tutter # Laat het gaan / Let it Go # Kinetisch Gedrag / Body Language # Je bent op huis / You're at Home # Vorm Zoekers / Shape Seekers # Lafaard Ojo / Coward Ojo # De Aasetter Jacht / The Scavenger Hunt # Constructies! / Structures! # Grote Bal van Brandweermansen / Great Ball of Firefighters # Zelfde Verschil / Same Differences # Ojo mist zijn vriend / Ojo Misses His Friend # Skippy Overleving / Skippy's Survival # Wat is er nieuw, Skippy? / What's New, Skippy? # Geef Jouwe, Geef Mijn / Give Yours, Give Mine # Laten plant! / Let's Plant! # Bestedingen tijd / Spending Time # Van waarheid begint / The Truth Begins # Straait reis / Street Trip # Vergelijken vna Verkoop Verschil / Compare the Sale Differences # Krekels, krekels / Crickets, Crickets # Stelt u zicht natie / Imagine Nation # De Geschiedenis van Beer / The History of Bear # Toon uw Zoiets / Show Your Things # Waardering Dag / Appreciation Day # Een Vreemde Vogel / A Strange Bird # Skippy nieuwe plan / Skippy's New Plan # Rocko Ontzetting / Rocko's Dismay # Van Drie Levellers / The Three Levelers # De Boat Vlotter / The Boat Float # Tetter Verzamelt Moss / Tutter Gathers Moss # Prestatie dag / Achievement Day # Wij kan zijn vrienden / We Can Be Friends # Tetters Grote Logeerpartij Dreun / Tutter's Big Sleepover Bash # Muis School Laatste Dag / Mouse School's Last Day # Dit is uw leven Beer / This is Your Life, Bear Category:International BITBBH Shows